


Content

by Marvelfan227



Series: Scarlet America Imagines [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Becky and poppy are the female versions of Steve and bucky, Don't read if you're going to complain, F/M, Fluff, Horrible Grammar, Tooth Rotting Fluff, its just so fucking fluff, pregnant Wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Prompt: "Daddy’s home"





	Content

  _Almost home_ steve thought as he landed back at the averages compound. He had been on a two month mission overseas and all he wanted was to be home with his pregnant wife and his three beautiful children. Unfortunately for him fury wanted to have a meeting the minute he got back so they could discuss the mission.

 The meeting ended up being two hours long and Steve had to sit there and listen as fury told him the things that he could have done differently on the mission. Once fury ended the meeting Steve got up and practically sprinted out the door. He was so set on leaving before someone got the chance to ask him for help and he'd feel obligated to help that he didn't notice Natasha was right behind him "Someone's in a rush to get out of here" Natasha laughed as she ran up beside him.

 "Of course I am, I want to see my pregnant wife and my three perfect angels" Steve beamed with happiness as he thought about his family that was waiting for him back in Brooklyn. "Are you and the family coming over for poppy's tea party? Wanda told me that she made place holders with your's and your family's names on it and had a seating chart with Becky sitting next to her?"

 Becky was Natasha's and Bucky's oldest daughter and Poppy was Steve's and Wanda's oldest daughter. They were born a month apart and they felt like they were more sisters than best friends. They both had their fathers personalities when they were younger and since Becky was the oldest she felt the need to protect poppy like Bucky protected Steve. "Of course we are ! Becky has been driving me and Bucky crazy because she wants to have the perfect dress for the party." Natasha laughed as they reached the parking lot "I'll see you Saturday Steve, tell Wanda and the kids I said hello and kiss Wanda's belly for me." Natasha gave Steve a side hug before Steve made his way to his SUV so he could go home.

 Steve stopped by a toy store to buy Poppy, Ophelia and Steve jr. a little present and went to a flower shop to buy Wanda a bouquet of her favorite flowers before he got home. He always did that as an apology to family when he had to go on a mission that lasted longer than three weeks.

* * *

 

 When Steve arrived home he struggled a bit to open the front door but let out a sigh of relief when he finally opened it without dropping what was in his hands. "Daddy's home ! ! ! Where is my beautiful family hiding?" Steve shout and within a few seconds all three of his kids ran towards the sound of his voice. He carefully placed the flowers and presents on the table by the front door before he crouched down and wait for his kids to give him a hug.

 "We missed you daddy" all three of them said it at the same time as the all hug Steve at the same time. "Did you beat up the bad guys ! !" Steve jr. asked when they let go of their dad.

 Steve couldn't help but smile at his mini me "yes I did. Did you guys stay out of trouble while I was away? You know your mom can't chase you around like she used to because she's carrying your baby brother in her tummy." Steve asked while he handed each kid their present.

 "Yes they did. Poppy, Ophelia, Stevie, why don't you guys go into the living room and play with the toys. I want to show your dad the things I bought for little Pietro" The kids got their present and went into the living room so they could play with them while Wanda dragged Steve upstairs to the nursery. Wanda wanted to show Steve the new things she bought for the baby. Once she was done she wrapped her arms around Steve's neck while he rested his on Wanda's lower back. "I've miss you so much Stevie" Wanda cried on Steve's shirt as she hugged Steve.

 "Don't worry doll, I'm all yours for the next nine months." Steve kissed the top of Wanda's head and started rubbing Wanda's lower back until she stopped crying.

 He had asked for an extended time off so he could help Wanda raise their baby boy. That was something he wasn't given with his first three kids because he had to help rebuild shield from the ground up. Now that shield is running smoothly fury gave him the ok to have nine months off so he could raise his baby.

 After standing in the middle of the nursery for a few minutes Wanda's stomach started growling. "Um I had just finished making dinner when you arrived, can we go have dinner?" Wanda laughed and finally let go of Steve.

 "Doll you don't have to ask, let go" Steve pecked Wanda's lips before the exited the nursery and made their way down stairs. When they passed the living room Steve told the kids that they needed to leave the toys where they were because it was dinner time.

* * *

 

 Once they were all gathered around and eating Steve couldn't help but tear up at the sight of his family interacting with each other. What he didn't realize was that Ophelia noticed the tears streaming down his face "Daddy why are you crying?" Ophelia asked with a sad expression on her face.

 "I'm just really happy I'm home with you guys" Steve reassured her before he looked up at Wanda who was helping Steve jr. with his food. Wanda sent him a warm smile and continued to help the youngest with his food.

 Ophelia and Poppy rushed to their dad side and gave him a kiss on the cheek "please don't cry, we're happy your with us too daddy" the girls said at the same time.

 "Don't worry, I promise I won't cry anymore" Steve kissed his baby girls and let out a sigh of content as he enjoyed dinner with his perfect family.


End file.
